The invention relates to a reservoir and applicator unit, in particular for small quantities or for testing purposes in the cosmetic or medicinal field, comprising a reservoir for the compound to be applied and an applicator to be united with the reservoir.
In the cosmetic field which special reference is made to by way of example, units of the generic type are familiar in the application of mascara to the eyebrows or of nail varnish to the nails. Nail varnish units regularly include a glass bottle on which to screw a cap with a brush as an applicator. Mascara units also comprise a reservoir for the mascara liquid, with an unscrewable cap having a stem and a brush that is formed by a plurality of bristles retained between intertwisted wire sections. Numerous additional designs of containers and applicators are known, for instance in the form of foam molded articles.
In the cosmetic field, the optical effect of a cosmetic product after application can hardly be seen from the description or presentation of a product so that very frequently, a user is disappointed at the effect of the cosmetic when applied. Moreover, cosmetic products such as nail varnish or mascara are frequently changed or selected to suit with certain occasions or outfits. Conventionally, users have to buy lots of varying mascara products, which is costly and accompanied with the risk of the products drying or otherwise becoming useless.
It is an object of the invention to embody a reservoir and applicator unit of the conception mentioned at the outset in such a way that it can be manufactured at a low cost and is easy to use so that it is suitable also for small quantities or testing purposes.
According to the invention this object is attained in that the reservoir, at a first end, has a recess that is closed towards the interior, lodging the applicator, and is provided with a feed inlet or outlet at a second opposite end, it being possible, prior to use, to place the applicator from the first end of the reservoir onto the second end so that the applicator stands out freely from the reservoir and any liquid can flow from the reservoir onto the applicator.
This can be put into practice easily and at a low cost by plastic injection molding, precluding any costs for complicated glass containers. The reservoir can be provided with a comparatively large feed inlet for liquid, semiliquid or slightly creamy compounds to be filled in easily and rapidly. The applicator does not dip into the compound prior to use, remaining unused and clean. Once manufactured and stored up, the unit can easily be put in working order.
Preferably, provision is made for the applicator to be disposed in a nozzle with a passage for the compound that is to be applied.
In particular, provision can be made for the passage to discharge between at least two brushes that serve as an applicator. Such a solution is described in detail for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,182. Providing two brushes side by side helps obtain an especially uniform and flat layer in an embodiment as a nail varnish unit, the user having an excellent overview so that controlled and defined application is possible.
In keeping with the invention, provision can be made for the nozzle to be lockable into place on the reservoir so that simple assembly is feasible in terms of manufacturing requirements.
In a preferred embodiment, the locking operation is irreversible, in which case predetermined breaking points are provided for instance in the form of a plurality of thin plastic ribs for the nozzle to be separated from the reservoir.
An especially simple solution is characterized in that the feed inlet and outlet is closed in such a way that it opens automatically upon placement of the nozzle and the applicator. In this regard, provision can be made for the feed inlet and outlet to be closed by a membrane or the like and for the nozzle to have a thorn that pierces the membrane upon placement of the nozzle onto the second end of the reservoir so that in this way liquid can flow from the reservoir towards the applicator.
Favorably, the thorn is formed around the passage towards the applicator.
For the liquid that is to be applied to flow towards the applicator, it is advantageously provided that at least sections of the reservoir are compressible.
For the user to be able easily and promptly to recognize the type and in particular color of the applicator within the reservoir, it is provided that the wall of the reservoir is transparent at least by sections or that it has the color of the compound contained therein.
The reservoir and nozzle are preferably made from plastic materialxe2x80x94as mentionedxe2x80x94with various, per se familiar plastic materials being conceivable, preferably trogamide.
Details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of a preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawing.
FIG. 1 is a side view of the reservoir and nozzle when united prior to being used;
FIG. 2 is an elevation corresponding to FIG. 1;
FIGS. 3 and 4 are perspective views, corresponding to FIG. 1, seen from various angles;
FIG. 5 is a section on the line Vxe2x80x94V of FIG. 1,
FIG. 6 is a longitudinal section, corresponding to FIG. 5, with the nozzle placed on the second end for use;
FIG. 7 is a view, corresponding to FIG. 2, with the nozzle placed on the second end;
FIG. 8 is a view, corresponding to FIG. 1, with the nozzle placed on the second end; and
FIGS. 9 and l0 are perspective views, seen from varying angles, with the nozzle placed on the second end.